Foxy Weapon
by Rylovesfans55
Summary: Naruto is a demon weapon and his mister is Lee. With a few twist and surprises.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! This is my first cross over story. It shall be a crossover of Naruto and Soul Eater. I will being doing the anime and not the manga for both. I plan on doing multiple stories of this crossover. In this crossover Naruto will be a weapon and meister. You will find out how he will be both a little later. Naruto's meister/lover will be Lee. I decided this since Lee is the only genin within their group that cannot use chakra like the rest so instead he will be similar to Black Star who uses his own soul for attacking. Naruto will be the same age as Lee so 13 by the time their genin. They still have chakra, they just can't use it for jutsu. Okay now for the story. The first chapter will be somewhat lame since it's the beginning but stay with me please. I don't know when Guy meets Lee so it's going to be a little earlier.

Rating: M

Paring: LeeNaru

Warnings: Adult situations, blood, a little gore, ooc characters, mature content.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Soul Eater. The only thing I won is the story.

Chapter 1- The birth of a Meister and Weapon!

It was night time currently with a full moon high in the sky. All was quiet and still except for the moving shadows that dictated the shinobi's anbu. The anbu had a headband with a spiral leaf on it. This shape dictated that they were in Kohona the village hidden in the leaves. It was a day before the celebrations of the Kyuubi's defeat. The fourth hokage was able to rid the village of this demon. What the younger generation didn't know was that Kyuubi was locked away in a seal. This seal was powered by the shigami himself. This boy was called a jinchuriki and held back the Kyuubi from harming the village. The third had told the village of this and then the village called for the child's death. So the third made a law not to tell the younger generation.

The scene moves towards an orphanage that lays within the middle of town. A six year old blonde, whisker cheeked blonde laid shivering in a small room in an orphanage. The orphanage matrons did nothing but glare at him, beat him, and starve him. The room he was in now had no light at all except for a sliver of moon light that came in from a small window. The room couldn't be called a room really. It was smaller than the rest of the rooms in the orphanage. There was no warm air flowing to it. The blanket that the child was using was full of holes and did nothing for making him warm. His skin was tan, his eyes were a blue hue that was very rare. He had blonde hair that went to his shoulders with a few strands spiking out of the front. His cheeks were mar by three whisker like marks on each cheek.

The boy jumped as there was a knock on his room door. The door opened and light flooded in from a candle held by a boy who also held a bag of food. This boy had black hair in the shape of a bowl cut. He didn't usually have this hair cut until he found an ideal to follow. He also wore a green leotard but he was forbidden for right now to wear the weights he got from the man as well. His ideal was a man by the name of Might Guy who used taijutsu mostly. Lee had found out he could not mold chakra to create jutsus so he had to focus on taijutsu. Many had said he should quit and that he would never become a shinobi. Might Guy didn't though and helped him by giving him a scroll on a taijutsu style.

Lee and Naruto had become friends after Lee saved Naruto from some bullies. Since they stayed at the same orphanage they became quick friends. Lee was very outgoing while Naruto was a little shy since he never had a reason not to be. Lee noticed the behavior towards his friend quite easily and began to wonder why. The matrons usually never fed him so Lee brought food with him every night he visits.

Lee handed Naruto the bag of food and watched with sad black eyes as he scarfed down the food. Naruto smiled sheepishly as he realized his manners were forgotten and he made a bit of a mess. Lee seeing his nervousness smiled his gigawatt smile as he sat down next to Naruto and wrapped him in a blanket he brought. Naruto smiled happily as felt warm from the blanket and Lee's body next to him. They began to speak about their days and what they did. Unknown to them was a mob has formed to kill the demon before the festival.

They continued to talk until they heard a commotion. The door flew off its hinges hitting the wall where it was destroyed. Two chunin rank shinobi walked in and they could hear hundreds of other people outside. The one chunin had silver hair and was called Mizuki. The other chunin was a black haired man with red eyes that had one tomoe in each eye, he was Kitichi Uchiha. They grabbed kunai from their pouches and were ready to throw before they were hit from Lee. They were pushed back to the walls and glared at Lee. Kitichi kicked the boy in his chest that caused a cracking sound. Lee hit the wall next to Naruto who was shaking in fear. Mizuki sneered "It looks like the demon made a friend. We should make the demon watch as we kill his friend." Kitichi liking the sound of that moved to grab Lee.

Before Lee could be grabbed Naruto was in front of the man and his arm was covered in light as it turned into a blade. Freaking out Naruto moved his arm and then Kitichi screamed as his hand was cut off. A dull thump sounded as the man's hand hit the wooden floor and his arm sprayed blood. Mizuki seeing what happened attacked with his kunai in hand. Naruto freaking out felt Lee grab his shirt and that's when Naruto was shrouded in light that blinded all in the room. Lee stared in aww as he held a katana and another one planted in the floor. The katana were beautiful, both had black blades that prevented light from reflecting on them. The handles were wrapped in orange cloth with a black handguard.

Lee easily grabbed the other blade using both to block Mizuki's kunai as other ninja in the mob came in to see what was happening. Lee stood his ground slashing at Mizuki and eventually cutting through his kunai and cutting him. Mizuki jumped back as he has blood flowing from the slash on his chest. Lee felt the need to run from this mob otherwise he would surely die.

Naruto flashed again as his body changed forms. The handle elongated and the blade changed into a mace. The mace was black in color with orange wrappings around the long handle. The light cleared to show twin hand maces. Lee getting the drift charged at the wall and using all his strength blew a hole through the wall. Before the others could stop the boy he jumped through the hole. He was soon followed by ninjas giving chase as the civilian mob followed on foot.

Lee was running around the village trying to reach the tower were the hokage would be. Before he could reach it though he had to dodge as kunai pierced the ground where he was previously. A jonin jumped in front of Lee and the weapons he carried. They were then surrounded by chunin including the two wounded ones. Before Lee could move his shoulder was pierced by a kunai and he was punched in the stomach. Lee fell to his knees as mace Naruto was kick out of his hands.

The chunin started to beat on Lee as the jonin tried to pick up Naruto. That's when in a flash Naruto was a person again and had a transform arm through the jonin's heart. Naruto pushed the jonin off his arm as he looks over to see the chunin beating Lee. Growing angry he unknowingly unleashed a bit of Kyuubi's chakra. The chunin froze as a Kyuubified Naruto slashed at the chunin killing a few before they jumped back. Kyuubi who had awakened at this point within his container tried to push more of his chakra through the seal wishing to break it. But he was prevented from doing so by the seal.

This is the scene that the third arrived to see. Naruto defending an academy student from shinobi of his village. The hokage gave a signal and anbu dropped from the shadows and knocked out all the shinobi's. The civilians had arrived only to be surrounded by more anbu who took them into custody. The hokage took the two children to the hosipital to be looked at by the team that was put together to help Naruto without hurting him.

The medics easily worked on the two in a separate ward. Naruto didn't have many wounds but Lee's body was covered in them. The hokage looked sadly at the kids as they rest in bed. After getting a report from the medics saying Naruto will be up by tomorrow and Lee maybe he headed back to his office. As he sat in his office waiting for his anbu to report on why this happened. He looked at a picture of his successor with sad eyes wondering *Why did this have to happened?* Before he could even start on all the hokages banes, also known as paperwork, an anbu rushed in telling the hokage that the council is meeting and trying to execute Naruto without him there.

The hokage let lose the full amount of his "KI" and shunshin into the council room. He watched briefly as the civilian council along with Fugaku Uchiha and the elders call for Naruto's death. The elders trying to be sneaky called for a vote on the execution. Before anyone could vote anbu dropped down around all of them. The hokage stood by his chair glaring and blasting his "KI" off the charts. The only ones not there on the council was Danzo. The other ninja clan heads looked relived that he was here now.

The hokage spoke feroucius as he said "Anbu take all the civilian council along with the elder into custody for treason. And for you Uchiha your clan member was wounded after attacking two civilians and will be executed." Fugaku grew angry at this but didn't say anything. "Good you're all dismissed." The hokage quickly left the council room after everyone left. When he returned to his office it was to find Danzo sitting in front of his desk. "Why are you here Danzo?" Hiruzen asked as he moved to sit on his chair.

Danzo looking up at his old friend with one eye. "I bring grave news Sarutobi. It seems that the Uchiha clan is planning a coup. Executing Naruto is part of their plan. Also from my sources Naruto unleashed his mother's gene of becoming a weapon and it seems as if Lee is his meister." The hokage looked surprised at this but nodded gravely knowing what it meant. Lord Death would have to take him away along with Lee. It was very rare that a weapon and meister meet before they are thirteen.

The Hokage stood up and breathed against the glass to cause condensation to form. He wrote the numbers as he spoke "42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on death's door". Danzo stood near his old friend as the window flashed with blue ripples as a ringing sound followed. After a minute the window showed lord Death in all his black and goofy masked glory. "Hello, what can I do for you Hiruzen?" Hiruzen answered quickly "Naruto, Kushina's child, turns out he's a weapon and we have found his meister. A boy by the name of Lee."

Death was surprised at this. It was very rare that the two boys found each other. "What do you wish for me to do?" Hiruzen bowed as he asked "Please will you come here to take them so they may learn your academy's way." Death nodded as he said "Okay which day do you wish for me to pick them up?" Hiruzen spoke once again "By the end of this week they should be healed enough to move." Death nodded at this and then disappeared from the screen.

Danzo spoke once again "Do you think that's wise to send them away from the village?" The hokage nodded his head as he sat down once again. "The villagers will be angred once they hear what happen and try to hurt them. Having them be away will help this." Danzo nodding at the hokage bid his farewell and left the office. The hokage sat in his office thinking of the future and what it would hold.

End Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I have had some amazing feedback on this story. I will try to update every week. If there are any questions don't be afraid to ask.

Rating: M

Pairing: LeeNaru, others?

Warnings: adult situations, mature content, blood, gore, ooc characters.

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or Soul Eater; the only thing I own is this story.

Recap- Naruto and Lee are friends from the orphanage. Lee tries to protect Naruto and ends up hurt. In desperation Naruto transform into a weapon to help. They run for the hokage as a mob chase them. Getting caught they are injured and the Hokage contacts lord Death.

Chapter 2- Recovery

The hokage watched as the boys slept, knowing it would be a long week. It was no surprise when Naruto, who had an amazingly fast healing rate, woke up the day after he got there. The boy woke up groggily as he sat up and rubbed his eyes with his hands. That was until Naruto sleep addled mind caught up with him and he remembered yesterday. Jumping up quickly he looked around to see Lee in the other bed and the old man. "JiJi!" Naruto yelled as he hugged the old man close.

The hokage smiled and hugged the boy back. "How are you feeling Naruto?" the old man said. With a smile Naruto states that he is fine. Naruto looked to Lee's laying form and looked back to the Hokage with watery eyes. Hiruzen knowing what Naruto was about to say said "Lee will be fine, you protected him so well Naruto" He gently ruffled the boys hair as Naruto cheered up a little. Hiruzen looked over to Lee seeing his gentle expanding chest showing he's breathing. Looking down at the blond he said "Naruto there is something I will have to talk to you and Lee about after he awakens." Naruto looked up and nodded as he shyly shuffled over to Lee's bed and gently touched the boy's hand.

Smiling Hiruzen left the hospital room with a wave to Naruto. As the white door of the hospital room clicked shut the smile left the hokage's wrinkled face as he teleported to the T&amp;I department of anbu, leaving behind smoke and a few leaves. When he arrived the department was quiet until there were screams of pain and torture. Walking along the corridor the Hokage stopped in front of one of the cells. In the cell were two elders. Both were his ex-teammates Koharu and Homura who he looked at with eyes filled with anger. The two looked back with hatred as Koharu spit on him. "How dare you lock us away, you spineless fool!" The Hokage looked at the two and with a snap of his fingers the two were taken out of their cell. "Take them to the stage outside along with the rest of the council." With a yes the anbu were gone.

Outside the civilians and shinobi of the village gathered by the stage many of the children being prevented from seeing what was going on. Many were shocked to see their civilian council along with the two elders on what could only be an execution stage. With smoke and leaves the hokage appeared with his robes bellowing in the wind. The population of Konoha were whispering about what supposedly happened yesterday. The demon has finally showed his true colors as the civilians grew restless. Clearing his throat the hokage spoke "People of Kohona! I stand here before you to show what happens to treasonous people who betray Kohona and what we stand for." The people looked confused as the council member would never betray Kohona. Many yelled this out to the old fool as many thought of him as.

Growing mad Hiruzen released his "KI" to silence them all. "It has been proven that these people here have commuted treason. The civilian council members up here have given classified information to enemies of Konoha. The Elders had plot against me and have harmed on multiple occasions harmed a civilian of this city." The civilian council member were trying to yell about the demon when their heads were removed from their shoulders. The elders where more refined and did not yell or scream as they were executed. Many screamed in terror of the sight of the blood flowing onto the stage. "May this be a lesson to all? Any harm to my civilians or treason shall be met with great hostility." With that he released all the population back to their day to day lives as he disappeared to his office.

Meanwhile in the hospital Naruto was in his bed reading a book that was in the room. He was thinking about how his arm had changed and how he felt when he was that mace. His mind couldn't comprehend how he did it and he had tried to do it again but failed to do so. As he read the sky outside slowly started to darken as the day came to an end. Looking up and realizing it's bed time put the book away and went to sleep not noticing as Lee twitched more.

End…

I know it's short but I promise the next chapter will be longer and that I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I have had some amazing feedback on this story. I noticed the last chapter didn't match the chapter because I made it short so I changed it. There will be a minor timeskip to the second to last day of the week for Lee and Naruto to recover.

Rating: M

Pairing: LeeNaru, others?

Warnings: adult situations, mature content, blood, gore, ooc characters.

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or Soul Eater; the only thing I own is this story.

Recap- Death has been contacted and Naruto and Lee are recovering in the hospital.

Chapter 3: Arrival and Scientists

Timeskip four days.

Naruto groaned lightly as he sat in the white hospital room. It's been four days and Lee only woke up briefly after the third day. Naruto was bored out of his mind but he didn't want to leave Lee alone in the room so he stayed. Looking over to the other bed his eyes soften as he watched as Lee slept. Getting out of bed he walked over to Lee and gently rubbed his hand thinking about what happened.

He didn't want Lee to be hurt again after all Lee was one of his precious people. Looking at Lee's face he smiled and nodded to himself. He swears that he'll protect Lee with his life and that he'll give his all to do so. His eyes filled with determination as he gave Lee's hand a squeeze. He was shocked as he felt a squeeze back. Looking to Lee's face he was surprised to see Lee's black eyes looking at him.

Lee watched as Naruto's eyes flashed with so many emotions before pulling him down into a hug. Naruto cried lightly into Lee's chest as he let what happened fully sink in. With a light "shh" from Lee he started to calm down in the embrace. Lee gently kissed the top of Naruto's blond hair and pulled him into the bed with him as he cuddled. Smiling Naruto cuddled to Lee's side as Lee pat the top of his head. There was a cough that interrupted them from the cuddles. Naruto jumped out of the bed and landed on the floor in a heap. There was a chuckle as Naruto peeked over the bed to see the hokage standing there looking at him with amusement.

Clearing his throat Hiruzen decided to speak. "It's good to see you're up Lee. I need to talk to both of you now." Looking at him with undivided attention the boys listen to what happened as they were in the hospital. Naruto was crushed when he found out he would leave the village for years. Lee seeing the look stood up on wobbly legs and hugged Naruto close whispering how he'll be there for him. "I'm sorry Naruto but you and Lee must be trained on how to fight as Meister and Weapon and this will allow the civilians to calm down. You'll be back in eight years and will join with Lee and his team when they are 15" Hiruzen said as he looked sadly at the two. "You leave tomorrow with Lord Death." With those final words he left to return to his duties.

Lee held Naruto as he cried and cried until he fell asleep and Lee put him in bed. The sky darkening outside as Lee cuddled Naruto and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

In the Hokage's tower Hiruzen was watching the sunset as two of his shinobi appeared in the regular fashion, with smoke and leaves. When the smoke cleared it showed a tall man with silver gravity defying hair. His face was covered almost fully by a mask and headband. The Second man had long spiky white hair. His face had two red lines under his eyes and a headband with a horn on one side with kanji for oil on it. Turning around Hiruzen looked both men in the eye. They were Kakashi and Jiraiya respectively.

Before any of them could speak there was knock on the office door. With a calm "Enter" the door opened to reveal Danzo. Both men tensed and narrowed their eyes at the man. Danzo huffed at the men and walked over to one of the two chair in front of the Hokage's desk. Hiruzen huffed as well when the two didn't relax and spoke "stand down, Danzo has proven his loyalty to Konoha." Jiraiya looked at his old sensei as if he was crazy. While Kakashi didn't move and kept his eye on the old man.

Clearing his throat Hiruzen talked about the situation with Naruto and Lee. Both men were angry at themselves for not being there for Naruto after giving their promises to Minato. Both men then protested to Naruto going away for eight years. They were silenced with one look from their kage. With a sigh he explained to them why Naruto had to leave and Jiraiya nodded in understanding. "So he gained his mother's ability. Then it's needed for him to go with Lord Death to learn how to control it." Kakashi looked at Jiraiya as if he was nuts as he disagreed.

Sighing once again Hiruzen looked at them and told them "you can give Naruto any scroll you wish for him to have. I will be telling him about his parents tomorrow before he leaves along with his burden." With that said the two men left to gather things as Danzo and Hiruzen talked about the Uchiha and their treason.

* * *

The sun shining through the window of the hospital room woke the two boys that laid there. Naruto smiled as he awoke with Lee's arms wrapped around him. He wiggled out of the boys grip to go to the restroom and change. In the bathroom he found new clothes for him and Lee. The set for him was a plain burnt orange t-shirt, black shorts and a pair of ninja sandals. After freshening up he walked through the door of the bathroom he ran into the chest of Lee. Blushing Naruto stammered.

Lee chuckled at the blush on Naruto's face and went into the bathroom to come back out a few minutes later wearing a green shirt, black pants and sandals. Smiling at Naruto, Lee sat on his bed and started talking about what will happen later that day. Naruto smiled knowing Lee was trying to cheer him up. That's when a knock was heard from the door of the room. The door clicked open as the Hokage walked in and smiled at the two boys as he lead them out and to the Hokage's tower. On the way there many civilians glared at Naruto but none were stupid enough to attack the boy as he was with the Hokage.

Reaching the tower the boys were lead into the Hokage's office. When they entered they found two men setting there. Both men had a strong aura as they stood silent by the Kage's desk. Lee and Naruto were both unsure as then a "man" dressed in black with a white cartoon like skull mask popped out of behind the desk "Hello!" he said in a high cartoonish voice. Both boys stared at the "man" as they dubbed him in their minds. Not getting a reply back Death grumbled and pouted lightly.

Hiruzen laughed as he moved to behind his desk and motioned for the two men to introduce themselves. Kakashi stepped forward first and spoke "Hello Naruto and Lee. I'm Kakashi Hatake. I also have some gifts for you." Pulling out five scrolls he put them in a back pack that was for Naruto to take with him. Jiraiya was the next one up "Hello kids! I'm Jiraiya the gallant, most gorge… ugh!" Jiraiya couldn't continue because Hiruzen had hit him in the head with a paperweight.

With a whimper Jiraiya stood back up and talked normally "I'm Jiraiya the toad sannin." Then he pulled his own scrolls out about six of them and put them in the same bag as before. Hiruzen then smiled at the boys and called Naruto forward "I want to tell you about your parents Naruto. Your mother was like you a weapon. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki. Your father was her meister and was Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage." Naruto and Lee both looked shock at this news as Sarutobi added more scrolls to the bag.

Naruto was looking to the ground and tears were dropping from his eyes as he thought of what his dad made him unknowingly go through so much pain. Hiruzen talked to Naruto about Minato's reasons and Naruto came to understand why. Then Hiruzen introduced Death "This is lord Death and you will be going with him for the next eight years for training okay?" Both boys nodded and hugged the Hokage. Smiling Hiruzen hugged back before giving the back pack to Naruto and Death put his hands on their shoulders and disappeared from site.

Sighing Hiruzen sat back as he looked at the two men still there. They both nodded and left in a plume of smoke.

* * *

As Death and the boys reappeared they were in front of a building that was colored grey and white with black stitch like patterns that ran along the walls. Both boys got an eery feeling from this building. Death spoke "Naruto and Lee this is where your trainer lives and will be the place you stay in for the whole eight years. Your teacher's name is Stein." With that said both boys froze as a man appeared through the door on a squeaky chair. Before he reached them though the man fell face first into the ground. With three sweat drops Stein finally stood up from his face down postion. His grin was large and evil like. "Hello there! May I dissect these two?" Looking up to Death for an answer….

End.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Thank you readers for reading and for those who have reviewed. I'm glad many of you are enjoying the story so far and I hope you'll continue to enjoy it.

Rating: M

Pairing: LeeNaru, others?

Warnings: adult situations, mature content, blood, gore, ooc characters, and Yaoi.

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or Soul Eater; the only thing I own is this story.

Recap- The boys have left Konoha and have arrived at their new home for eight years.

Chapter 4: Training and Discoveries

Lord Death looked into Stein's green eyes that were hidden behind his glasses. Speaking in his cartoonish voice Death said "No you may not dissect these two boys. You will be the one teaching them. Naruto is a weapon and Lee his meister." Stein looked to the boys and his eyes lost some of the craziness in them. Both boys gulped as it seem Stein was looking into their very souls. Unknown to them that was in a way exactly what he was doing.

Stein couldn't help but think the blond had the most interesting soul he ever seen. It was larger than most people and was orange in color. It reflected his spiky hair and had whiskers like the boy. But the most interesting thing about his soul was the red soul the shape of a fox within the boy's soul. Most interesting indeed he thought as his eyes moved to take in Lee's soul. His soul was green in color and looked very much like the boy. After all most souls looked just like their owners. But it was still bigger than a normal boy his age but still not as big as Naruto's.

Standing up and dusting his pants and coat off he turned the screw that went through his skull until it clicked. Smiling his derange smile Stein finally spoke "Hello boys, I'm Franken Stein but you can call me Stein. I'll be training you two for many years." With that said his smile grew even larger. Both boys trembled lightly as Death chuckled and pat the boys on the back and left. Leading them inside Stein showed the room they would be staying in. "The training will begin tomorrow at eight in the morning. Sleep well boys." Grinning once again as he turned around and left the room. Lee and Naruto stood in their room looking around briefly before getting ready to sleep knowing they would need it.

* * *

During the night Naruto woke up to find himself on a hospital gurney strapped down. Panicking he struggled, trying to break the straps as he started to hyperventilate. That's when Stein appeared above him with a craze look in his eyes and a black marker in his hand. His grin scared Naruto the most as he felt the marker touch his skin multiple times. Stein was mumbling before there was a crash of the door to the room they were in.

Lee stood at the now broken door with a furious expression on his face. He rushed towards Stein, yelling and delivering a kick towards the craze man. Blocking the hit Stein grabbed the leg and threw the boy into the wall. Lee let out a whimper but stood up again to rush back into the fight. Stein watched as the boy got up to attack again even if it was useless. Blocking the attack again Stein grabbed Lee's head with both hands and used his soul wavelength shocking the boy who shot backwards in a spray of blood.

Naruto could only watch as Lee fought against Stein. Lee didn't stand a chance it seemed but that's when Stein did some sort of technique against Lee causing what looked to be electricity to flow through the boy. Seeing the blood and knowing Lee didn't get back up was shocked and then angered as Stein kicked Lee's body. Something inside Naruto snapped and his eyes bled red as his restraints snapped from a blast of red chakra. Stein froze briefly and looked back to the boy only to see a feral child that was charging towards him. Trying to block the hit but flew back through the wall anyways.

Naruto stood protectively over Lee's body as tails made of the same substance came from the boy's back. Stein stood up and grinned at the feral child. This energy was powerful and he needed to study it more. He had to dodge as a tail struck the area he was now previously in. Naruto's arms flashed and they were now blades as he rushed towards Stein and made wild slashes getting a couple lucky cuts on Stein. Both jumped away and the cuts Stein gained beaded up with blood as he wiped it and licked the blood from his finger. "Good job kid but you won't be able to protect Lee from me." Giving a demented smile Stein rushed towards the down body of Lee.

Growling Naruto took off after him and was able to beat Stein to Lee's body but failed to realize Stein's plan. Stein grabbed Naruto and used his wave length once again to shock. Flying back Naruto landed about ten feet away in a spray of blood. Stein reached down to grab Lee only to freeze once again as something changed in Naruto's soul. Looking towards the boy his soul had changed and had stripes of purple with in it.

Stein could only think of one thing having that color of soul but it was impossible. The boy's body convulsed slightly as purple sparks were flying from his body. Stein stood fully and slowly walked over to the boy's passed out body only to dodge as a fox made of purple energy jumped towards him going for his throat. Looking on in interest Naruto stood and his eyes were a deep violet color now with specks of red. The fox's eyes were the same color and growled its tail flashing briefly before alighting in a blue flame.

Stein couldn't help but be surprised at this new development. A weapon being a witch as well was unheard of. Plus the boy was able to still stand after having a wavelength attack him unlike his meister who laid unconscious a few feet away. Getting in a ready position for defending Stein watched as the boy look to the fox and another one sparked to life on the other side of the boy. Before anything else could happened Lord Death appeared "Reaper Chop!" Stein twitched as he laid face down on the ground his head indented from the chop.

Naruto's foxes flickered briefly as Naruto looked uncertain of what was happening. There was a groan and Naruto looked towards Lee and found that Lee was alive and starting to move. The foxes disappeared as Naruto rushed to Lee and checked on him. Finding nothing wrong with him Naruto turned his head and glared at Stein who was starting to stand. Death looked at Stein disappointed in what he did. Stein turned the screw in his head until it clicked and tried to explain what he was doing only to be punched into the wall by an angry blond.

Looking up and wiping blood from his lip Stein stood up again as Naruto glared at him from beside Death. Death sighed as he spoke "Naruto please calm down. It would seem Stein was only testing you and Lee." Looking up to Lord Death, Naruto nodded and went back to Lee to help the now conscious boy to stand up. Lord Death explained why Stein did what he did and how he did it. Lee found himself fascinated by the wavelength attack that Stein used on them. After the explanation Stein told Death what happened with Naruto. Death was surprised to find out Naruto actually was part witch as well. Looking at the boy's soul for himself Death found that what Stein told him was true.

Looking at the boy with interest Death asked who Naruto's mother was. Looking surprised Naruto answered honestly as he said "Uzumaki Kushina." Nodding as that explained how Naruto was part witch. Clearing his throat Death spoke once again "That explains how you are part witch. Kushina Uzumaki was also known as the chain witch. Her spells usually consisted of chains and whirlpools. She also had an ability that made many witches hate her. She could copy most spells that the other witches used and that caused her to be a pariah. She was very powerful even at a young age. When she was twelve she disappeared and didn't come back."

Naruto was surprised that his mom had been here in this realm at one point. Death then explained how many witches were evil because they abused their power and let the power control them. Nodding his head as he listened Naruto now knew that he would have to be careful with his magic. Lee was looking at Naruto in aww as they were told about his heritage. Lee also heard from the two men that Naruto had protected him vigilantly making Lee hug Naruto. Death then had the boys go back to sleep as he talked with Stein about the new developments.

* * *

The next morning Stein found both boys in the kitchen with Naruto cooking on the stove he had. He watched fascinated as the five year old cooked a simple but health breakfast for the three of them. He had expected the two to be mad at him and to attack but they didn't. Shrugging and turning his screw he sat down on a chair and waited until a plate was put in front of his face. Naruto wouldn't look at him for an obvious reason since last night. Sighing Stein decided to apology for taking it too far yesterday and started eating. With that said the two boys ate as well. They soon finished the breakfast and went outside where Stein began to train them.

The first thing he taught them about were wavelengths and souls. Lee being a Meister was able to briefly make out Stein's soul with a lot of concentration. It was amazing to Lee that he was able to do something different from the others in Konoha. Stein soon moved on to trying to have Naruto to turn into a weapon. He was able to only partially turn into a weapon. They were able to have him turn his arms into a thin sword or a mace but was unable to fully change. With a sigh Stein moved on to other things as the day went on.

Soon it was noon and both boys were soaked in sweet. They sat on the ground gulping down cold water as Stein stood over them twisting his screw for what felt like the twentieth time today. Stein sighed as he cooled down slightly as he thought of who he could get to help him teach Naruto to be a weapon. Thinking over it he grinned as he thought of who would be able to help after all they needed a weapon to understand another weapon. With that thought Stein told the boys to read the scrolls the received from their Hokage and walked off to the D.W.M.A. Nodding and waving both boys ran inside the lab to see what were in the scrolls.

End..

Authors note: Sorry all. Been busy and I honestly thought I added this chapter but I guess I didn't. Sorry for the wait and I'm already on the fifth chapter writing wise for this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Thank you readers for reading and for those who have reviewed. I'm glad many of you are enjoying the story so far and I hope you'll continue to enjoy it.

Rating: M

Pairing: LeeNaru, others?

Warnings: adult situations, mature content, blood, gore, ooc characters, and Yaoi.

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or Soul Eater; the only thing I own is this story.

Recap- The boys have arrived at the DWMA and have met their teacher Stein. Stein went to get a new person to help.

Chapter 5-New Teacher and Time skips

Stein walked with a purpose as he went through the halls of the school looking for a specific person. Looking into the class rooms as he walked Stein decided to go to Lord Death to find the person he was looking for. Knocking on a large door leading to the office of Death Stein entered as he turn the screw in his head until it clicked. Lord Death turned from talking to one of his many death scythes. As he turned so did the weapon he was talking to.

Stein briefly stopped as he saw it was exactly who he was looking for and gave Death a look of questioning. The death scythe was a woman by the name of Marie Mjolnir. She had long blond hair and wore a black robe like outfit with yellow trim along with having an eye patch over her left eye. Her outfit also had many lightning symbols along her outfit. Smiling Marie waved to Stein who was lighting up a cigarette. Finally reaching them as he puffed his cigarette the smoke curling around his lips and spiraling into the air.

Smiling Marie greeted her crush with a happy "hello!" Smiling a soft unnoticeable smile Stein returned the greeting with a nod as he looked to Death. "Marie was just visiting and I decided she should see Naruto and teach him about being a weapon." Stein couldn't help but think about how Death seemed to know everything. Speaking cheerfully Marie said "Well I'm off to see this Naruto" and then walked off. Stein had to continue to talk to Death for a little while anyway and said that the kids were at his lab. What neither thought about was that Marie had a tendency to get lost.

* * *

Marie walked around the city looking for Steins lab grumbling about how she always get lost. She had to jump back slight or be bowled over by two boys and a young girl. She was however unfortunate as she turned the corner only to be smacked into by a lanky red head who was shouting about how his Maka needs him to save her from those boys. Not even thinking Spirit, the red haired man, put his hands on what he thought was the ground to pick himself up but found something squishy instead. Tilting his head Spirit gave his hand a squeeze only to earn a light moan, looking down in growing horror he found he was on a fellow death weapon. Before he could move though his daughter Maka appeared with the two boys at her side. Lee shouted something about unyouthfulness and Naruto shook his head.

With a tick mark Maka said "Maka Chop!" and chopped her dad in the face with a book she always had on her making him fly back spraying blood. Marie had a blush on her face as she stood and dusted herself off. Looking up she came face to face with the person she was looking for since she seen a picture of the two. Smiling she introduced herself to the kids saying she was a friend of Stein. Hearing that name Spirit froze as he was standing up. With a shiver he looked around for that monster before sighing in relief that he wasn't there with them.

Standing up fully now Spirit introduced his daughter to the fellow death scythe. Maka grumbled lightly at her father calling him some unsavory names under her breath. Naruto looked towards her and whispered "you shouldn't take a father that wants your attention for granted." Looking over to retort she stopped at the dark look in both Naruto and Lee's eyes as they suddenly heard Spirit scream like a little girl. Turning around they seen that Stein was there now and had snuck up on Spirit scaring him half to death.

After talking for a while everybody parted ways to go back to their respective homes. On the way Stein asked the boys what they had learned from the scrolls. Smiling the boys told him about how they learned some Chakra control and was able to walk up things. Marie laughed softly as the showed them by walking up the buildings and things. They also learned some laws and history of Konoha. Turning to them as they reached his lab he told them Marie will train Naruto into being his weapon forms. With that they slept the night away.

* * *

The next morning they began their individual training under their specific teacher. Stein was teaching Lee how to use his wave length and Marie was teaching Naruto to be a weapon. Within a week Lee was able to at least control his wavelength within his body. Naruto was able to turn into three weapons so far. The first was his previous weapon he was able to turn into, twin maces that were black in color with orange wrapped handles. The second weapon was the twin Katanas that Lee used to help escape the mob. The third weapon was a sword and hook. The sword was a thin blade about a foot in length and silver. The handle of the blade was orange with a black rope that went through a loop at the end of the handle. On the end of the rope was a hook that could be used to pull things. (Think Xu Shu's weapon from Dynasty Warriors 8, for imagery reasons). Naruto was also able to create his magic chains like his mom before him. He was barely able to create the foxes again and needed more practice.

They continued to work on their own training for a few more months. Soon it was time for Marie to leave them to watch over her sector once again. It was a tearful goodbye for Naruto and Marie but soon had to start training again. This time around they did their own training as well as giving Lee the chance to wield Naruto in weapon form and trying to see if they could unlock the soul resonance for the two weapons. They did not have much luck but Lee was able to wield the boy well.

* * *

Timeskip: 6 years: Naruto age 12, Lee age 13.

There was a fight going on in front of the school for weapons and meister. The fight was between a black and white haired boy by the name of Death the Kid. His two weapons were girls with blond hair one shorter than the other. Their names were Liz and Patti. Their weapon forms were pistols and Kid held one in a backward grip and one normally. Both Black Star and Soul attacked in tandem trying to hit him but failed to do so. Catching Soul off guard he shot him in the stomach causing him to fly back. Black Star attacked with his leg trying to hit the kid but was shot back as well.

Off to the side Maka, Souls meister, Tsubaki, Black Star's demon weapon, and Stein watched as Soul came down and Black Star tried to grab the scythe's shaft with both hands only to be cut into from the blade. Blood shot out of his forehead from where the blade hit him. Kid sweat dropped from the two arguing shortly after. Getting there selves ready Black Star tried to lift the scythe only to fail doing so. When it wouldn't move Black Star pushed his soul wavelength into Soul trying something but only able to cause pain to Soul. They started to argue once again but this time there was an odd scene that disturbed all the watchers as they hugged each other and talked about love.

Shooting at them to remind them of the fight Kid had to dodge as Soul and Black Star appeared next to him and attacked. Trying to use his soul wavelength Black Star missed his hit and Soul missed with his blade and was shot away once again. Feeling a tug on his leg Kid looked over to see Black Star pull on his leg wrap and cause him to fall over. Soul taking the chance turned into a scythe and tried to cut him but Kid dodged and pulled his leg causing Black Star to hit the weapon. Having enough of this Kid decided to end it. "Soul Resonance!" With that said Maka on the side talked about how his soul was changing and linking with Patti's and Liz's. She was practicing reading a person's soul.

They watched as Kids guns turned into cannons and three spikes appeared on each shoulder and charged with dark purple energy. Putting the cannons together Kid pointed them towards the two and spoke "death cannon" and fired. Black Star and Soul stood no chance as the blast took the form of a skull and the two boys laid in a crater created by the resonance. Tsubaki ran over to Black Star to see if he was alright as Maka talked about their indiviuals souls. Kid all of a sudden collapses with blood flying out of his mouth and Stein asks why. Maka is able to tell them that his bangs was cut making it not symmetrical. The two standing boys cockily said that they had won the fight because he was bleeding. That's when a giggle sounded around them causing Black Star's laughing to cease.

Looking back they seen two people. One was a long haired blue eyed blond with whiskers. The blond was either a guy or girl it was hard to tell. The blonde wore a battle kimono that was black with orange foxes running along the fabric. The next person was a boy with black hair and eyes. He was taller than his partner and wore a dark green Hakama and Dark green kimono top to match the outfit. They could see that the blond one was the one to laugh at them and looked for the boy to speak.

End…


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! Thank you readers for reading and for those who have reviewed. I'm glad many of you are enjoying the story so far and I hope you'll continue to enjoy it. This Chapter will include the episode of Soul Eater where they introduce Crona and the black blood. If anyone reading this has not seen this anime please tell me. I assume most of you have seen the show so I haven't been too descriptive of the areas. I don't believe that they give a time between the episodes so I'll be making up my own. For one reviewer thank you for pointing out I spelled the name wrong but I am using the Soul Eater Wiki and it says Crona's name is spelled this way "Crona" so I will fix it to this and if I'm wrong once again please tell me the source of where you found the name so I can make sure it's correct.

Rating: M

Pairing: LeeNaru, others?

Warnings: adult situations, mature content, blood, gore, ooc characters, and Yaoi.

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or Soul Eater; the only thing I own is this story.

Recap- Naruto and Lee have arrived at DWMA only to find the gang getting done with a fight.

Chapter 6: Demon Sword and Black Blood?

Naruto continued to giggling causing Black Star to get a twitch above his eyebrow. "What's so funny you punk?" Black Star yelled out at the blond. Opening his cerulean eyes Naruto grinned having a little bit of fang sticking out before he spoke. "That was quite pathetic. Using a demon weapon that doesn't even have you as a partner or any training with you." Growling Black Star was about to rush at the blond but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Looking over he found the hand belonged to Stein. Stein shook his head and looked at the two new comers. "It's been a while Naruto and Lee" Stein said as he pushed Black Star back and walking forwards.

Before reaching the two Lord Death appeared to take Kid away. Maka was surprised that she could not see Lord Death's soul along with Naruto and Lee. Suddenly a lightbulb appeared over Maka's head as she figured out who the two are. Yelling she said "I know you two. I haven't seen you since I made friends with you 6 years ago." Rushing forward Maka hugged the two as the other three left there were confused. "Hi Maka how has it been?!" Naruto was quite happy to see an old friend again as was Lee. Maka turned around and introduce Naruto and Lee to the others. Telling them they met 6 years ago. As they turned to leave they all went to Maka and Soul's place to catch up.

* * *

**One week later:**

Soul and Maka have accomplished getting the Kishin soul for their supplementary lesson in Italy. They were about to leave when Maka turned towards a cathedral and told Soul that she senses a demon weapon and meister pair and about fifty to sixty human souls. Deciding to check it out the two jumped on the motorcycle and drove off to arrive at the cathedral as the bell rang. Suddenly Maka gasped as she rushed towards the door saying the human souls were gone. Up in the sky a woman on a broom watched all this and as when she spoke, the words unheard by the two, snakes made of black energy sparked from her mouth. Her slit yellow eye taking in everything.

Pausing at the door Maka had a feeling to escape but decided to continue on opening the door she came face to face with a pink hair boy in a black dress type clothing. His eyes were black in color and he was whispering to himself. Maka told Soul that he was both a meister and weapon. Before they could move a black creature with a white x appeared from the boys back and started hitting him.

* * *

Back at DWMA Stein just had a run in with Spirit and told him the demon sword has become active and they needed to go now. Taking along with them Naruto and Lee under Death's orders.

* * *

Maka with Soul in his weapon form told the boy that she would have to stop him here. And that it was prohibited for a weapon to eat human souls. Charging the boy he swerved his body and Maka was surprised as black blood dripped from the wound. Jumping back Maka assed the situation thinking of what could be happening. Crona spoke as he said "Soul Resonance: Screech!" The mouth on Ragnarok's blade form opened and let out a terrifying screech sound and then charged at Maka. The blade was blocked by Maka's scythe but it released a screech again causing pain to Soul and Maka hit Crona back to prevent any more damage.

Crona kept mumbling to himself as Maka tried to bash the door open but couldn't. Crona charged again Ragnarok coming down onto Maka but instead of cutting her Soul had turned into his human form and took the slash across the chest. Maka yelled out Soul's name as Crona went in for another attack only to have a scythe blade appear through his shoulder. "What how did that get there? It shouldn't be there." Was all Crona could get out before the door was kicked down and he was sent flying. Walking through the door as he swirled the scythe around was Stein. The scythe that had a black blade and the handle was a metal rod shifted and appeared as Spirit who looked back to his daughter who sat by Soul's body.

"That should have taken care of him." Spirit said confidently. "I don't think so Spirit." The person who said this came from behind the door to show Naruto and Lee. After seeing Soul and his blood Naruto rushed over and his hands glowed green as he tried to heal the wound. Stein looked back to the now four kids. "Stay here and heal him as much as you can Naruto." Receiving a nod Stein turned back in time to see Crona stand up and charge at him. Blocking the attacks from the swords Stein hit Crona in the chest using his soul wavelength. Spitting out black blood Crona flew back a few feet and Ragnarok punched the boy in the head saying not to get hit by that attack again. Charging again it came to the same conclusion of being hit by the wave length and flying through the door.

Rushing after them Stein stopped after a bead of black blood appeared before him and a blood needle flew out. Maka yelled out as Steins blood splashed to the ground and his glasses fell from his head. Naruto stood up with a sigh not being able to do much since he didn't have much medical skill practice yet. He was working on it but looking to the battle he knew Stein would finish it now. Charging again Crona didn't expect Stein to dodge and hit him with a double dose of his soul wavelength. Flying back Crona's blood splashed to the ground and didn't move. All of a sudden needles flew from Crona's body bouncing him around as he yelled in pain.

Stein grabbed Spirit again in his scythe form and spun around. Up in the sky Medusa spoke to herself. "So he's finished. How pathetic. Soul Hiding release" With her soul released her power caused all to look up to her as her power was so strong. Looking up within his blade Spirit said "Witch" as Stein said "and a powerful one at that." Naruto's eyes flashed red as he looked towards Lee and nodded. "So the DWMA brought their most powerful meister and a death scythe. I feel honored but I will kill you. Nake Snake, Cobra Co-bra Vector arrows!" As she said this the black energy gathering around her formed arrows and shot towards the Meister. Spinning Spirit's Scythe around creating a small air current before calling out "Soul Resonance: Witch Hunter!" The scythe glowed blue and as Stein slashed the arrows were cut and destroyed.

Medusa's tattoo removed itself from her arm forming a snake head as it picked up Crona within its mouth and carried him back to Medusa. Suddenly Medusa dodged as a kunai flew past her cheek only to still receive a cut on her cheek. Looking down she seen the green clad kid with his arm extended. Smirking she disappeared and Stein rushed to get Soul back to DWMA. Maka looked up to her dad and called him papa.

* * *

Maka waited outside the hospital door at the DWMA along with Lee whose partner was helping Stein with Soul's surgery. She was worried about if Soul will be fine. The hospital door opened and Stein walked out along with Naruto telling her Soul will be fine. Spirit wasn't fooled and asked what really was going on. Stein admitted the truth about black blood having entered Soul's body. Nodding Spirit walked away as Naruto and Lee went back into the room to help support Maka. It wasn't soon after Black Star broke down the door and hopped on Soul's bed shaking him telling him one look at his handsome face would revive him. Maka used a Maka chop and banged Black Star into the next bed as a woman in high heels walked in. Looking up Maka asked if everything was okay and if she was the doctor.

Smiling the woman said yes and asked if Maka could help her. Asking with what Medusa, as she introduced herself as, asked if she could get her father off her leg. "Oh my beautiful white angle I need healing of the heart only you can give me" Spirit said as hearts flew from his head only to receive an extremely hard Maka chop to release her as the group left. None noticed the way Naruto's and Lee's eyes hardened and glared at the woman when no one was looking before leaving.

End…


	7. Chapter 7

Hello readers, sorry I've been away for so long. This next chapter will most likely be shorter than the rest as I gather my thoughts since it's been a while. This next chapter will be part of the episode of where Tsubaki gets her new form along with the episode where the frog witch and mouse witch tries to kill Medusa.

Rated: M

Pairing: LeeNaru, Others?

Warnings: Blood, Violence, Adult situations, Ooc characters, Yaoi

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or Soul Eater

Recap: Naruto and Lee have just helped Stein and Maka get Soul back to the academy so he can be healed. Naruto and Lee both find that they don't trust the nurse who they believe to be is a witch.

Chapter 7: Tsubaki's new form and Nurse a Witch?

Tsubaki had just grabbed the enchanted sword from the now unconscious boy as Black Star grabbed him before falling to the ground. Sitting down Tsubaki closes her eyes and there's a bright light before twisting black shapes appear on her face and the flash is gone.

* * *

Back at the school

Death and the rest of the meister and weapon children were there as well as Stein. Each one watch through the mirror in Lord Death's office as Tsubaki stopped moving. Stein was telling them what was happening to Tsubaki as her and her brothers minds fought for dominance. He also warned about how Tsubaki had a slim chance of winning. That's when a new voice piped up "Tsubaki will win" looking towards the entrance to the area all could see Naruto with Lee. Kid decided to ask how he was so sure.

Naruto's grin dropped and he was serious as he spoke "She has someone she wishes to protect. That will to protect gives her strength greater than that of her brother who's goal is only for himself and harms everybody that gets in his way." They all were surprised by his comments as they went back to watching what will happen. Maka told them that Tsubaki shouldn't be fighting the enchanted sword alone as Lord death told them that her strength came from her soul saying something similar to what Naruto did earlier.

Black Star was taking the beating that the villagers were giving him quietly as with in the mind Tsubaki and her brother's fight waged on. Soon Tsubaki drew her head back and her body turned to smoke going into the hilt of the enchanted sword causing Maka to yell out "Tsubaki!" They watched as Black Star kept hitting the sword with a stick saying encore over and over. Naruto smirked lightly "It's not over yet. You all should have more faith in her." with that comment Naruto and Lee turned and left leaving behind confused meisters and weapons. The others were surprised once again as the enchanted sword exploded in smoke and Tsubaki was shown once it cleared. Black Star and Tsubaki soon after arrived back and was greeted back by their friends along with Black Star showing off Tsubaki's new mode only to swing once and fall face first to the ground.

* * *

Next day

Naruto with Lee following came upon Stein's classroom as they walked the halls of the school. Peeking in Naruto seen Black Star using some kind of pot as Stein and Maka talked. Naruto's eyes lit up as he seen the cat with the witches hat on the shoulder of Maka. Rushing over Naruto picked the cat up and nuzzled his cheek against one of the cat's. "Blaire!"

The cat mewed in happiness at the attention recognizing that voice. Blaire started talking to Naruto catching up as Stein and Maka watched in interest. As Maka and Blackstar left with Blaire, Naruto and Lee went separate ways as they did walking through the city. "You feel them too right Lee?" Naruto asked as he gave a side glance at Lee who nodded. "Yes I felt two of them it seems that they dislike the third one we felt that has been in the city for a while. It doesn't help that they don't know there is a witch among us." Naruto nodded as they continued to walk not being able to lock onto the soul of the witches. That's when a light hair girl with an orange hat wearing a polka dot dress walked by down an alley and took a right into another.

Lee and Naruto nodded before jumping to the roof tops and following after the one they seen. They soon followed her to see that they cornered their school nurse. They heard the frog girl call the woman Medusa causing Naruto and Lee to have wide eyes as they now knew she was one of the three gorgon sisters. They both watched as Medusa killed the mouse witch with a simple snap of her fingers and the frog one turned into her animal and disappeared. Naruto and Lee followed after sneaking for more information. The frog had got quite a bit of distance away from the academy when Medusa showed up telling her she will help her free a witch. Naruto and Lee easily escaped undetected and started to plan for the future.

End.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello readers once again. The reviews and such for my stories have been very good. I'm glad many of you are enjoying it. This chapter will include the Soul Eater episodes where Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star are in London facing the wolf. I also wish to describe Naruto's weapons forms and the ones I have planned for him. He has his double katana form, twin maces, sword and hook for known transformations. I will add one form for both mid-range and long range but I'm not sure what yet. And if any are wondering what numbered episode I'm using please speak up and I'll add that information.

Rated: M

Pairing: LeeNaru, Others?

Warnings: Blood, Violence, Adult situations, Ooc characters, Yaoi

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or Soul Eater

Recap: Lee and Naruto now knew that their Nurse was Medusa one of the three gorgon sisters. Tsubaki has obtained a new form.

Chapter 8: A wolf appears

On the bridge of London stood Maka, Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki. It was a calm night as the two teams were there for a mission. Black Star complained about how they had to have two teams on missions now. High above them all Naruto and Lee stood at the top of one of the arcs on the bridge looking down at the four. They were there to keep an eye on the four. Lord Death believed in them to be able to help if necessary. Lee had a green sweater added to his outfit because of the weather while Naruto had leg warmers and a scarf added to his. they didn't do well in the cold.

Black Star looked to Maka saying "I can't detect soul wavelengths so you do it." Maka nodded and focused closing her eyes sending out an invisible wave that detected waves before her eyes snapped open. "Over there" Under the arc of the bridge stood a tall man with brown hair. He wore a black and white striped jumpsuit like that of a prisoner along with a ball and chain around one of his legs, his left eye had the words "no future" written above it with the eye itself being the demon eye.

The man grumbled to himself watching them. That's when Black Star stood in front of the other pair and told Tsubaki to go enchanted sword form. In a bright light Tsubaki transformed directly into Black Star's hand as the enchanted sword. "let's do this Tsubaki Soul Resonance/**Soul Resonance". **Black lightning sparked around Black Star as the two black entwined shapes appeared on his cheeks before he rush forward towards the man.

Free, the man, moved his arms as he said "Wolf Wolves wolf wolves ice cone" a spike of ice formed in front of Black Star who was still rushing at Free. "Tsubaki now!" the shadows stretched and circled around the ice stopping it as Black Star appeared before Free. "Time for you to taste my new move Shadow Star ". He continued to say the ending of the move as he fell past the man and face first into the snow twitching. Free shook his head at the stupid kid and looked to the other two only to be stabbed in his chest from a partially formed scythe coming from Soul. "Soul get away from there." Maka yelled as soul retreated as the man released a massive amount of magic as his soul changed as his body changed turning into the legendary wolf man. His body was changed into that of a werewolf with yellow eyes.

With his transformation Soul changed to his weapon form. Maka gripped the scythe in both hands before dropping it in pain as her hand burned after touching it. *What is this? Why can't I wield him?* Maka thought as she stared down at her hands. Free then made his move punching Maka backwards "ice Pillar". Maka gasped as her back hit against the solid ice and then she ducked as the man broke the pillar sending shards of ice everywhere. Soul was hit back away from the battle by one of those shards as another large chunk of it broke the bridge railing. With another kick Maka was flying towards the edge of the bridge only to grab onto one of the wires holding the bridge up and swinging back onto the bridge.

Free charged up magic energy opening his mouth an eye appeared the pupil disappear showing a light that will most likely become Maka's end only to stop as a cone of ice pierced the man in his abdomen. A frog watching a little bit away mumbled to itself. Tsubaki told Maka to use her but she told her no. Free then went on a little rant about DWMA and Lord Death's rules before charging forward and hitting the ground where Maka once stood. Lifting up his leg to show the ball on his chain was now covered in a large amount of ice he threw it at Maka who dodged it only for the chain to stop and then Free kicked his leg to the side hitting Maka with the large ice ball. Maka flipped a couple times before laying flat on her face. Pushing herself up she told Soul "turn into your scythe now" Standing up Soul did as he was told and Maka grabbed him again fighting through the pain of burning.

Rushing forward Maka stabbed Free in the stomach before being punched back and then rushing forward again only to be hit back against the bridge railing. That's when both meister and weapon started arguing about what she was doing. Naruto high above looked to Lee to see what he wanted to do. Lee shook his head and quietly said "We'll continue to watch to see what happens." Nodding at his meister's words Naruto continue to watch the battle below. They seen as Maka and Soul both yelled out "Soul Resonance/**Soul Resonance**, Legendary Scythe skill, Witch Hunter!" Gathering power Maka realised that Soul seemed to be consuming her soul before it stopped and her Scythe glowed. Free used his magic "Wolf Wolves, Wolf Wolves, Tail Wall!" his tail moved in front of him and became bigger blocking his body as Maka rushed forward.

Scythe and tail clashed with no obvious winner until Maka started banging her forehead against the scythes shaft starting to cut into the tail. Doing it once again broke the tail with a yell of "Figure 6 Hunter". "What the" Free said as he flew back with a slash on his chest before Maka dropped Soul and rushed forward only to be smacked across the face and skidding to the other side of the bridge. Free put his arm out and his claws extended towards Maka trying to pierce her heart only to break off before reaching her. In front of Maka stood Lee with Naruto in his sword and hook form. Free looked at the new meister and weapon with a glare. "You two think you can take me? You'll fail like the others because I'm immortal!" Lee rushed forward at a faster speed than any of the others have seen before the wolf skidded back some from a kick.

With a grunt Free was able to stay up but before he could rush forward the green clad boy started slashing at speeds that made them a blur to most adding a kick into the mix every now and then. Free growled as he was pushed back further before he found his legs cut making him fall to his knees. Lee appeared in front of him a little distance away. Free opened his mouth gathering magic for his eye blast before Lee's foot forcefully closed his mouth causing him to fly back and off of the bridge. Free thought he could make a ice pillar and shoot himself back up to the bridge that was until he called out his spell and found himself trapped in a pillar of ice.

Eruka sweat dropped before she found she was being watched. Staring at her was the green clad boy and his weapon who had transformed back into his human self. Eruka started shaking before with a poof she was gone. Naruto and Lee shared a look before they were bombarded with questions from the other four.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello my readers. It seems many of you are enjoying this story and I'm glad I have made a story people like. I have many other story ideas that will be coming out after I complete some of the stories I already have on here. This chapter shall be about the witches invading Death City. Bit of a digimon crossover in this part, only a technique.

Rating: M

Pairings: LeeNaru, others undecided.

Warnings: Yaoi, Ooc Characters, Mature Content, Blood, Violence.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Soul Eater.

Chapter 9: Invasion and Return

Naruto dressed in a white kimono stood next to Lee who was dressed in a black suit with a bright green tie. It had been roughly a week since London and they were currently standing in a party hall that was located in one of the towers that the DWMA had attached. Lord Death stood on a platform in front of them all his son stood to his left and Spirit to his right. There was a table against one of the walls that was filled with food. Music played throughout the hall gentle swaying music currently. Lee placed his hand on Naruto's lower back as they stood together enjoying the limited contact after all they were still too young for much other.

Naruto's blue eyes followed a woman with long blond hair who was wearing a long backless dark purple dress. They knew she was planning something and today would be the perfect day if she were to attack so they must remain on top of it. Medusa turned around feeling eyes watching her but found none directly looking at her. She was suspicious of the blond and black haired brat that had seen Eruka on the bridge but they were talking to each other so it most likely wouldn't be them. She didn't think highly of the two since there was no records of the two in the DWMA files.

Naruto and Lee didn't let their guards down as Lord Death gave his speech about this special day his birthday. Looking around Naruto's blue eyes spotted the group of their friends all dressed nicely for today's event. Black Star looked more interested in food than anything else it seemed. Lee watched as Stein acted drunk and got Medusa out on the dance floor for a slow dance. Naruto and Lee read Stein's lips as the two danced, it would seem Stein was playing some cards out to see if she would react.

That's was when Sid the zombie came through the door yelling at all of them to get out. Stein looked back to where he left his dance partner at since he ran over to Sid yelling "Medusa!". Medusa was rushing towards the balcony that was before her way was blocked. Lee slashed at the woman with Naruto in his duel katana form. Dodging Medusa jumped off the balcony before she gasped as she looked down to find her side had a gash in it. Lee was about to jump after her before Naruto yelled out "No don't Lee! They need us here." Lee grumbled but complied rushing over to Sid.

Naruto transformed back his hands glowing green as he ran them over Sid trying to heal the man as much as he could. That's when the room they were in started to shake from some unknown magic as Sid pulled out his weapon a trench knife. A green cubed appeared around the room as they could see from the balcony as it formed. "Soul Resonance: Coffin burial" Sid yelled out as stone coffins appeared around the group of weapons and meisters surrounding him. Naruto and Lee rushed and jumped into the coffin hole that Maka fell in. Darkness soon consumed all of the weapons and meisters as they fell.

Soon a light appeared and the Meisters landed on their feet. Naruto was held in Lee's arms as they landed. Soul grumbled about how they were different from each other because of the ones who landed on their feet and butts. Lee gently sat Naruto down on his feet as Stein explained what was under the school, the Kishin. Changing their clothes back to their normal they rushed after Stein into the underground of the academy. Soon the Meisters came to a stop surprising Black Star since he couldn't sense souls. Maku said it was a despicable soul ahead of them and that's when Spirit walked out of the shadows.

Stein said he was grateful that he was there and Spirit turned to his weapon form. His scythe form was two rods in the shape of a scythe. Stein looked back at the others and told the weapons to stay in their weapon form since it was dangerous. They all froze again as they looked forward into the darkness seeing a purple soul burst from the darkness. The soul had multiple arrows above it showing off part of her skill visible in her soul. "Medusa" Maka whispered in slight fear and anger. Stein went over their strategy telling them that he needed all of them to go past him talking about the layout of the enemy's most likely taking.

Medusa quit showing her soul as she started charging her magic "Nake, Snake, Obra Cobra, Vector Arrows!" With the chant of her spell black arrows with a tint of purple around the edges rushed forward towards the group. With a flash of white Naruto stood before them causing the other meisters to yell out in warning. "Soul Protect Release!" Naruto yelled out causing all the others to step back at the power released. Maka's eyes widened in disbelief as Naruto did the same chant and motions as Medusa and arrows came from his back. His were different from Medusa's the black was surrounded by orange instead of purple. The arrows met breaking each other apart and Kid took his chance and flew past the witch.

Medusa glared at the blonde boy and tried to figure out how he used her move. "There's a change of plan master Stein. I'll take Medusa on." Naruto quietly said as his power exploded outwards and he disappeared and reappeared behind Medusa before she flew to the wall courtesy of a kick from Naruto. Medusa gasped out spitting blood up as the rock crumbled partly from her body impacting. Black Star and Maka ran past both thinking it's weird Stein agreed to the change. Stein watched as Naruto fought Medusa he was going to be their backup if needed. Naruto copied all spells Medusa did even going as far as copying her fighting style.

Stein was impressed. Naruto and Lee had grew quite strong in their years to bad the two of them had to leave back to their homeland soon. "Vector Storm!" purple arrows twirled around Medusa destroying the vector arrows heading her way.

Medusa growled as the blonde continued to fight her like she was nothing. That's when they felt the power of the black blood coming in play from Maka and Soul. "Lee!" Naruto yelled as Lee rushed towards him as Naruto disappeared and reappeared as a weapon form Stein didn't even know the boy had. In Lee's hands was a bow, it was white in color with orange spiraling lines on it. The tips of the bow were connected to small blades making it a bladed bow that could be used for slicing the opponent. There was no quiver on Lee's back but as he pulled back the string an arrow of light appeared and Lee shot it towards Medusa.

Medusa used her vector plate to dodge the hit and was shocked to see the arrow blowing up as it hit the wall causing a rumble. Medusa had to dodge again as Stein appeared above her slashing down with his scythe. Stein and Lee worked in perfect teamwork causing Medusa to grow angrier by the minute as she had multiple close calls. Breaking away Stein stood in the front of Medusa and Lee behind her his bow at the ready. Medusa called out vector plate surrounding them all with the plates to keep them all in. She was panting from so much evading, she couldn't believe some academy student had gave her such problems.

Lee's black eyes narrowed at the woman as she started talking, stalling them at best. Both were surprised as she told them her plans of what to do with the demon blade Crona and Spirit had grabbed the woman. Spirit and Stein briefly argued before getting serious again as Spirit returned to his scythe form. Stein told Naruto and Lee to stay out of this fight this time as him and Medusa fought. Lee lowered the bow Naruto knowing that the woman would have some type of trick. They both could feel Maka beating the demon weapon as Kid grew close to the other two people underground.

* * *

With Kid and Black Star

Kid was getting closer to the two other witches as he could hear Black Star closing in from behind. Stopping briefly Kid froze as he felt the Kishin's soul wavelength, the madness. Kid then had to dodge as Patty pointed out a heat source coming from in front and a large green ball of energy came blasting towards him. Rolling Kid came to a stop as he looked up to find the immortal wolf the magic eye glowing a faint red. Using his soul resonance Kid was surprised when it didn't work before dodging again. Thinking his eyes roamed around the surroundings before he started to see all of the asymmetry. Patty and Liz thought they would lose Kid to his obsession before Black Star knocked the boy over.

The two girls pointed out that the wolfman had only one ball and chain instead of two causing Kid to focus on the man. Black Star rushed forward disappearing and reappearing and stabbing the wolfman in his stomach only for his weapon to phase through. He didn't notice this as he continued to slash at the man trying to cut him to pieces. Kid stood away from the fight watching now before putting his arms down and walking forward until he phased partly through the wolfman. Kid and Black Star argued about how he didn't notice it before they continued on.

* * *

Back with Naruto and Stein

Medusa smirked as the image of Free disappeared and started telling them how good the students were. Then her smirked turned even more sinister as she said "You feel it too Stein. The Kishin's madness is over flowing now." Lee stood ready as Stein put the end of Spirit's scythe form in the stone "Ready Spirit?" Getting an affirmative Stein got in his ready position. Stein and Lee needed to get through but Naruto couldn't overpower Medusa's vector plate since he wasn't as strong in using them. So both Meisters were trapped fighting the woman.

* * *

With Eruka and Free

The large tadpole Free was standing on crashed to the ground as Eruka babied it briefly before seeing where they were. Walking through the door the two came to a room filled by darkness. The light from the doorway gave sight to red columns with seal like tags on them. Eruka soon found herself having her face ripped off by the kishin. Free turned around as he heard Eruka's scream of terror. Pulling off her hat Free gasped as he found white scarves around the woman's face with the black eye symbols. Letting out a gasp Free found the woman's twitching arm and hand through his chest before he found his neck being bitten and his skin stretched.

Both gasped as they came to. Free had a large blade partially in his neck that clanged to the ground as he let go. Eruka was holding a spike to her throat as it then dropped it causing it to clang as it hit the ground as well. That's when a light shone through the room and the kishin's bag was shone to them and then nodded to each other.

* * *

Back with Stein and Lee with weapons

Stein and Medusa fought in quick motions. Medusa's tail keeping her up and making her move faster. Stein had told Lee to stay out of this fight as it was between the two. Stein went on and on about his own madness as Medusa asked for him to join her. Soon the fight stopped as Stein's abdomen was drilled into by Medusa's vectors. Lee was about to join in but was held off by Stein holding out a hand to indicate to stop. Rushing forward Stein called out Soul Blast as he punched Medusa in the chest a blast of soul wavelength coming out her back.

Lee was surprised as Medusa's tail moved up and forward before stopping before the man's neck. They went on about who was going to win and not win. Medusa laughed as he couldn't move and Lee still had orders to not fight. That's when they all felt the power of the Kishin's being unleashed indicating that the others couldn't stop the revival. Stein yelled out as Medusa's guard was down and his scythe came forward before cutting Medusa in half at the waist.

Lee blinked in surprise as Stein continued to laugh about how he was able to dissect her at least. They could feel the madness of the kishin growing the seals holding him in failing as Stein continued to laugh. Medusa's upper body laid on the ground as she watched Stein. Her bottom half wiggled still standing as blood rained down around them. Lee tried to detect the others' wavelengths but because of the kishin's madness couldn't. With Stein's continued craziness Lee didn't know what to do.

* * *

With Kid and Black Star

They could only watch as a body like shape dropped from the skin bag and wiggled along the ground gaining even more human features. Soon a naked human life form started to walk forward. It's foot almost touched the frog witch before stopping. Kneeling down the creature rubbed it's eyes and started opening them before screaming in fear at the witch he seen causing her to yell back. Both kids tried to attack before being taken down by one hit from Asura. The man's skin was pulled until many scarfs were fade covering the man's body before he jumped through the ceiling Maka grabbing on to one of the scarfs.

* * *

Above in the city

Asura broke through the city ground flying high in the air. Maka was forced to let go of the scarf she held and started falling to the ground. Soul turning back into his human form grabbed Maka and feel into a bunch of crates holding the now unconscious Maka to his body. That's when death seals broke through and grabbed on to the kishin Asura. Soon the battle between the two started only for Lord Death to become injured and Asura escaping.

* * *

Down below with Stein and Lee

Lee and Naruto watched as Stein finally cooled down and looked up towards the ceiling saying that the fight must be over. Seeing movement from Medusa Lee shot an arrow piercing through her neck before she could bite down on Stein. Falling backwards Medusa looked at Stein and told him he was a man after her heart before she destroyed her own soul. "Lee! Soul Resonance now and follow my orders. She's trying to escape."

Lee focused as he listened to Naruto's instructions and charged up his power. Stein looked towards the two surprised as they yelled out "Soul Resonance/ **Soul Resonance**, Celestial Arrow/ **Celestial Arrow!**" The arrow held up by Lee grew in size and a wind started to whip around the two as he shot it off into the darkness near the wall. The light from the arrow pierced the darkness to show a black snake with yellow vector arrows along it's scales. It's red eyes widen before it was pierced the head coming clean off and the blast of light from the hit exploded outwards blinding them all.

The light and dust cleared fully to show that the body of the snake was completely destroyed. In it's place was a purple witch soul with Medusa's vector arrows showing from it, proving that it was Medusa's soul. Naruto came back from his weapon form and walked over before consuming the witch soul. Stein tried to stop the boy but well he earned it for catching onto something even he couldn't see. Stein smiled at the two boys after all they helped save him in a way. "Let's get back up there to help." Stein said as he started to walk and Spirit turned back his human form.

* * *

Next day

Soul was dragging Maka who was reading a book around the city. Many of the citizens were helping each other rebuild as much as possible. Maka was complaining that Lord Death told them to rest while they healed. Naruto and Lee stood in front of Lord Death along with Sid telling him of what happened down below. "So Medusa the witch is dead now hmm? I guess I have to offer my thanks to you Naruto who noticed what she was doing. And, to you Lee his meister for following your weapon's orders with pure trust and helping to complete this." Both boys bowed to Lord Death as a show of respect. "Too bad you two must leave soon. Tomorrow is the day after all for both of you to return and become ninja's."

Sid agreed with Lord Death, after all these two were one of the best meister/weapon team they had. Their experience with fighting here would be more then helpful to them back where they came from. Naruto and Lee was then dismissed by Lord Death the god telling them to say goodbye to their friends today since they will most likely not have much time tomorrow. Nodding their heads the two left Lord Death and Sid going towards where Lee felt the other's souls.

Walking through the city Naruto couldn't help but feel bad for so many of the people after all lives were lost in the invasion. Soon they came to a basketball court where all of the other meisters and weapons were playing a game. Stein and Marie were sitting on a bench nearby watching the students. Naruto yelled in happiness as he rushed towards Marie and started chatting with the now very excited Marie. The others had finished their game before Naruto and Lee asked to speak to them.

The others wondered what was wrong that the two boys had to talk to them all. Lee and Naruto soon after told them that they were leaving tomorrow to go back home causing the others to yell out in shock. Naruto and Lee were then dragged away by the kids to have a day of fun and to say good bye. The adults watch as they got smaller within the distance of the city.

* * *

Next day

The night before had been a blast for Naruto and Lee as they had so much fun. But now they were solemn as they said goodbye to their friends that they had made here. They were in Lord Death's room which after they said goodbyes he would take them back to the elemental continents. Maka was crying slightly as she hugged Lee and Naruto giving them a little wrapped gift. The others did the same giving their own gifts out for the two to open later. Lord Death even gave them a gift, it was large and wrapped in black wrapping paper. Naruto and Lee bowed once again as Lord Death moved behind them and they disappeared as the god put his hands on their shoulders.

* * *

Hokage's office

Hiruzen sighed softly as he continued to do his paperwork. He was expecting the two boys to be back any day now. He had a mirror setup in plan view of him in the office so he can receive the message about their return. The years that Naruto and Lee has been gone many things had happened, both bad and good. One good part was that the civilians had cooled down and accepted that their hokage was right about the situation. Another was because of the civilian council gone he made the academy harder allowing the skills of the fresh genin were higher than before because of the civilian council butting into ninja business. Another good thing was that he prevented the Uchiha clan from being assassinated.

Uchiha Itachi and his friend Uchiha Shisui had helped prevent the assassination of the clan. Danzo's root had collected information that the clan head Fugaku and their elders were the one's planning the coup instead of the whole clan. The two young adults were the ones that took down Fugaku and their elders. The Uchiha clan was now thriving under their new clan head, Uchiha Mikoto. Many were surprised after she took control since she proved that she was much stronger than her late husband was.

There were very few bad things that had happened though. One of these things were a bit of a treason on his hands a couple months after the boys left, the civilians had contacted the Daimyo trying to get him thrown out of the Hokage seat. Unfortunately for them the Daimyo agreed with the way the hokage had settled the whole dispute and let the man be. The other part of the years that proved bad was Jiraiya's discovery of a group of S-rank missing ninja. Jiraiya was also able to discover that their goal was to capture all Jinjuriki, what for was unknown currently.

Stamping yet another paper a flash across the mirror in front of him drew his attention away from the papers. The mirror flashed again indicating Lord Death was coming so with a flick of his hand the room was cleared of Anbu. The room flashed as the third hokage put up a sound seal just as the mirror emitted a bright white light and there stood Lord Death with both boys. Hiruzen was surprised at both boy's looking completely different then from the last he seen. They both looked like they could carry their own in a fight. Smiling at all three people in front of him Hiruzen had them sit down so they could talk.

Lord Death started to talk to the man telling him briefly of what the boys did throughout the years. He soon came to the part that happened yesterday. Hiruzen was proud of both boys after hearing that they helped defeat and kill a major enemy of the academy. Though that did make him a little worried until he realised the boys had actually killed before. Of course most of the creatures that they fought were real monsters that ate human souls so it was a kill or be killed world after all their world wasn't any different.

Lord Death left soon after leaving the boys and the Hokage in the room. Hiruzen stood up and went around his desk so he could hug both boys. He had missed Naruto quite a lot, it was unnaturally quiet without the boy pulling pranks. After a good hug Sarutobi got down to business telling them that within a week the academy would have their genin graduation exam. He also told them that the skill needed had been raised slightly but he was sure they could make it. Lee was exempt from taking the Ninjutsu portion of the test because of his lack of being able to use chakra. Smiling after he finished Hiruzen gave them a key to an apartment that he had made for them. Naruto would technically be the owner of the apartment building but he didn't need to know that just yet.

End


	10. Chapter 10

Hello my readers. Sorry it's been a while since I updated. Any oc characters are made for the sake of making the story flow, none will be the main focus.

Rating: M

Pairings: LeeNaru, others undecided.

Warnings: Yaoi, Ooc Characters, Oc Characters, Mature Content, Blood, Violence.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Soul Eater.

Recap: Medusa has been killed but her invasion was a success. Naruto and Lee has returned to the elemental nations and will be taking the genin exam.

Chapter 10: Genin Team and missions

Naruto and Lee woke up the next day in their new apartment. It was a large loft that had two bedrooms, two bath and a large sized kitchen. It also had seals all around it that prevented sounds from leaving the apartments and another preventing anyone but Naruto and Lee. Naruto and Lee decided to share a bed since they liked cuddling. Naruto cooked breakfast as Lee got ready for their first day of the ninja academy. Naruto will be in Lee's class with him and will be on his team since he was Lee's weapon. With a light but tasty breakfast Naruto and Lee made their way to the academy. Lee is wearing his usual green pants with the bandages for a kunai pouch and a kimono style top, while Naruto is wearing a orange fading to black kimono with black leggings underneath. As they walked through the village the two received strange looks since no one remember the two.

* * *

At the Academy

Haru Daichi was a chunin of Konoha and the current teacher of the class that was to graduate from the academy within a week. Leafing through some papers Daichi was surprised to find that a notice from the Hokage about two new students joining. Daichi was surprised since it was so close to graduation. Looking up he found that everyone was there except for the new faces. Before the bell rang there was a knock on the door before it opened and two boys walked in. Clearing his throat to get the class attention he allowed the two boys to introduce themselves.

Both boys bowed as they did the introduction. Lee went first saying "Hi I'm Rock Lee. I like Naruto, training and having fun. My dislikes are people who harm innocents, and rapists. My hobbies are training, learning taijutsu styles and learning how to use weapons." Saying a quick thank you to Lee Daichi had the blonde go. Naruto quickly said "Hi I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like Lee, training, and cooking. I dislike people who harm innocent people, needless fighting and people who hate what they don't understand. My hobbies are training, cooking, learning about plants, and learning to heal others." Daichi's eyes grew cold after the blonde's introduction. Daichi will make sure that little demon failed.

The others in class were somewhat mad that these two new boys got into the academy with only a week left. Many believed that the two would fail the exam and didn't think twice about it. Daichi began class and started to review what was needed for the genin exam coming up. Daichi had the class form a line to go over the henge jutsu and told them Lee was exempt because he was unable to do so. The others in the class laughed at the green clad boy before the small blonde glared at them all causing many of them to stop laughing. Most in the class were able to do the henge perfectly and Daichi was further surprised when Naruto did it perfectly.

* * *

After school

Naruto and Lee were currently walking out of the academy. Neji walked towards the two with two other Hyuuga's following him. He was going to teach that failure who couldn't use chakra a thing or two about hand to hand combat. "Hey loser!" Neji raised his voice slightly after walking out of the academy's doors to catch the attention of Lee. Turning around the two came face to face with Neji and two other branch members. Neji threw a strike at Lee trying to hit the boy in the face. Lee being faster than the other grabbed the punch and squeezed the fist making the other flinch slightly.

Neji soon fell to his knees as Lee leaned his hand back causing the boy much discomfort. The other two Hyuuga's move to step in but were stopped as Naruto stood in front of them. The two struck out and Naruto disappeared to reappear behind them and knock them out easily. Neji growled as he attempted another attack only for Lee to jump back and kick him in the side of the head causing him to roll to the side. Jumping up Neji was in the ready stance of the gentle fist style. Neji rushed forward as he didn't pay attention to the commotion he was creating.

Lee deflected all hits Neji threw before breaking through the style and landing a solid

kick to the chest causing the boy to fall back. Naruto watched as Lee showed the "prodigy" a thing or two about true ninja. Many parents watched in awe as the two fought. Soon the chunin hearing the commotion came out and broke up the fight. Daichi being one of the chunin tried to blame Naruto for the whole fight until he was set straight by some of the civilians there who didn't know who the blonde was quite yet. Naruto and Lee both walked back to the apartment but not before getting some food from the market.

* * *

Day of Graduation

Lee had passed the exam effortlessly, Naruto did as well even with Daichi using a genjutsu to try to make the boy fail multiple times. With a headband around his arm Lee walked out of the academy with Naruto who's headband was around his neck. Many of the civilians glared at the boys since they now knew who the blonde was. The graduates had to come back for their squad assignments at the end of the week. Naruto and Lee already knew they were going to be put on the same team.

Daichi glared at Naruto as he watched the boy leave and started to follow him. He needed proof that the boy was a demon like so many people knew he was. He couldn't see why the Hokage couldn't see it. Grabbing out a kunai ready to throw it at the boy he didn't notice the Anbu behind him before it was too late. The anbu knocked the man out and carried him off to interrogation not noticing the two pairs of eyes following their movements. Naruto and Lee looked at each other and nodded slightly.

* * *

Squad day

Naruto and Lee both sat in the back of the classroom waiting for the day to start and for them to get their squad. Many of the students were happily chatting away about who would be put on their squads and what not. A chunin finally entered confusing most of the students since it wasn't Daichi. The Chunin cleared his throat before starting to list off teams. Naruto and Lee didn't listen until the chunin said "Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee and Uzumaki Naruto will be Team Nine under Might Gai." The class all blinked as they never heard of a squad with more than three genin on it.

Before anyone could comment a green bundle crashed through the door with a yell of "Dynamic Entry!". The green buddle finally came to a stop to show a man with black bowl cut hair, black eyes, a green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers. With a loud voice the man said "Team 9 meet me at training ground 9" and with that disappeared in a burst of speed. Neji and Tenten took off not even looking back as one didn't care about if they did and the other just following the boy she has a slight crush on. After seeing the two leave without seeing if they were following both boys disappeared.

Arriving at training ground nine Neji and Tenten were surprised to find Naruto and Lee there chatting with Gai. Neji wanted to demand how they got there before them but was stopped with Gai yelling out that they had a test. They had to get a hit on the man and that was it. After yelling out a go all of the genin disappeared. Looking around briefly Gai smiled as he realised what good genin he got.

Naruto and Lee quietly talked about how they had to work as a team and how to go about it. Neji and Tenten had no such thoughts since Neji figured he could do it on his own and rushed out after he thought Gai lowered his guard. Neji continue to attack with the Hyuuga style but it seemed Gai was to fast and was able to dodge every move. When Neji moved back Tenten started to throw kunai at the man. Neji was about to yell at the girl for interfering but he focused on the fight.

Gai smiled as he dodged hand and kunai before he felt the other two genin make their move. Flipping out of the way Gai dodged a fist by Lee that cracked the ground where it hit. Neji and Tenten froze at such a move before moving again to help the boy even if they didn't like it since it seems the man wasn't going to be hit easily. Naruto was in the trees waiting for the opening that Lee wanted him to wait for. Neji and Lee worked in tandem with their taijutsu impressing Gai a lot as Tenten provided range support.

Gai still didn't take a hit until the blonde of the group appeared surprising Gai as he didn't feel the boy's arrival. Lee jumped back Neji following the boy's lead as the area around Gai was covered with kunai after a yell of "Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Gai dodged all of the kunai easily but what surprised him more was after landing his legs were grabbed and he sunk into the ground until his head was only above the ground. Looking up Gai seen the Naruto who dropped down from the sky turn to smoke and the real one appeared next to Lee.

Gai smiled at the genin and stated "You Pass!" Before breaking through the ground and congratulating the genin. Neji smirked, Tenten smiled, Naruto giggled and Lee jumped at Lee with a yell of "Oh Gai-Sensei" that's when the smiles left only to be left with horror on Neji's and Tenten's face. Their smiles turned to horror as a sunset genjutsu appeared around the two.

* * *

Next day

Meeting Gai early in the morning the team was told of their schedule. They will train everyday in the morning and then do at least a couple d-rank missions after lunch. All the team members agreed to this schedule and Gai started them on the training by having them run around the field. After the running to practice their speed and stamina. Sparing to see where they stood with taijutsu before Gai had them talk about what they lunch they went to the mission room and took a d-rank mission. Finding out it was only painting a civilian's house disillusioned Neji and Tenten of d-rank missions. So the group spent the rest of the day doing d-ranks able to get in at least three missions before being told to rest.

* * *

A month later

It was a month later after becoming a team. They were able to work coherently together even though Neji still acted as if he was higher than them all. Gai was also able to get Neji to not fully focus on taijutsu like so many of his clan members. And then he worked with Tenten to work on her taijutsu and add ninjutsu plus some genjutsu to her skills. With Lee, Gai could only work on few things such as taijutsu and weapon skills. Naruto seemed to excel at medical jutsu and taijutsu but knew a bit about each type of jutsu. Gai had tried to get the two to talk about their special abilities but they had logical arguments for not telling right away.

Before doing any ninjutsu with them Gai had each of them use a chakra paper to see what type of element their chakra fell under the easiest. Tenten had lightning, Neji had earth, Lee had fire even though he couldn't really use his chakra, and Naruto had two wind and water. Gai was pleasantly surprised since he had all chakra types on his team since he was fire as well. With that knowledge he taught the kids to the best of his abilities and even gave them scrolls. Lee was able to learn to use fire chakra but only to his own person. He could light his hands on fire he got so good at it.

The team was currently in the Hokage's tower getting a their first c-rank mission. It seemed like a simple mission out of the village to deliver a scroll to a village on the border of fire and rain country. Telling his team to meet up at the west gate in an hour packed for at least a week long mission. Grabbing the scroll held out by the hokage he left and packed. Meeting up at the westgate team nine set out on their mission to the border of rain hoping for an easy mission.

End


	11. Chapter 11

Hello my readers. I hope you all enjoy the update.

Rating: M

Pairings: LeeNaru, others undecided.

Warnings: Yaoi, Ooc Characters, Oc Characters, Mature Content, Blood, Violence.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Soul Eater.

Recap: Passing the genin exam Naruto and Lee are on team 9 with Neji and Tenten. After a month of being a team they are heading out on their first c-rank mission.

Chapter 11: Survival

Team 9 was currently resting halfway to their destination on the border of rain. Night had fallen around them and they set up camp. Before going to sleep or going on watch they decided to go over some info about the country they were heading to the border of. Not much was known about who lead the village hidden in Rain. What was known was that a man that had defeated the three senin used to lead the village. That man was known as Hanzo the Salamander. Another piece of information that Konoha was able to obtain about the village is that the village was constantly covered in rain. Finishing up talking about the information known about the country. The Neji took first watch with Tenten while Gai, Naruto and Lee went to sleep first. Lee and Naruto entered their tent going to sleep right away since their turn to take watch is in the early morning.

* * *

Four in the morning

Naruto and Lee was woken up by Gai to take their watch. It wouldn't be very long but they still needed someone to keep watch. Naruto and Lee sat back to back keeping their senses open to detect any enemy. It was calm with only chirps of birds breaking the silence every now and then. The sun rose causing the sky to lighten in color and turn it pink, orange and purple on the horizon. Naruto's eyes sparkling in the sun light as he watched the horizon. The sun had fully rose above the horizon by the time Naruto started cooking on a campfire making sure to use a jutsu to prevent the smoke from going everywhere. The others smelling food woke up from their slumber and exited their tents.

After exiting their tents Neji, Tenten and Gai found Naruto wearing his usual outfit as he cooked breakfast. It was a simple high protein breakfast of eggs and some bacon. Eating the food the team packed up and headed out to finish the mission. Jumping up into the trees the group continued to head northwest through the land of fire. They arrived at the village by sunset. The village was small in size with only about twenty people as it's population. Their mission was to give the scroll to a spy that was able to blend in with the Hidden Rain shinobi. Team 9 walked their way through the small village. Only a couple people were out and about since night was approaching. Going towards the inn Gai paid for his team's rooms before going to sleep for the day after all the spy wouldn't be there until tomorrow.

* * *

Next day

Waking up Team 9 set out to the village's only restaurant to meet up with their spy. When they arrived they got a table and ordered breakfast as they waited. Eating what they ordered slowly so as not to draw suspicion the team finished their meal when a man wearing a black cloak covering his head came in through the doors. The man made his way over to Team 9 quickly not caring if anyone seen him. "Get up and follow me, I'm being followed and I need your team to take out the team following me" the man said as he walked past the team and went out the back door. Gai and his team followed out of the building and hid as they watched a genin team and their Jounin sensei burst through the door in a run. The jounin had green hair that when to the middle of his neck with long spiky bangs in the front. On his back was an umbrella that Neji said had hidden compartments that were filled with senbon. The genin all looked the same in a beige jumpsuit meant to resist water with it's rubbery like look. They all had snorkels in their mouths and goggles around their eyes.

Giving his team the signal they followed after the team at a distance. Gai briefly told them that the jounin was a missing ninja from Konohagakure by the name of Aoi Rokusho who stole the sword of the thunder god as it was called. They followed the team for what felt like miles before the jounin of the team caught up with the spy and threw the man to the ground. Aoi grabbed his umbrella throwing it up in the air and yelled "Ninja technique, Senbon Rain!" The umbrella opened up and shot senbon at the spy who didn't move. Before the senbon reached the man Gai appeared and picked him up dashing away part way. Aoi's eyes widened before they were surrounded. His genin team got into position to defend all three back to back. "What is the meaning of this? Konoha has no authority here." Aoi yelled out to Gai as his purple eyes widen in anger. Gai gave a disarming smile before yelling loudly "You are now in the land of fire and so now you are in Konoha's authority to act and since it's our ninja gives us more reason."

Aoi eyes narrowed before he gave a signal for his team to attack as he drew the thunder sword and charged Gai slashing trying to catch the man in the blade's lightning abilities. Tenten started throwing kunai at the genin that charged at her. Neji used taijutsu against his opponent that kept up with dodging the strikes. Then the third charged at Naruto thinking he would be the weakest link as he weaved an illusion around Lee. What he didn't see was that Lee was not affected by the illusion and it was too late as he received a kick to the temple knocking him out. That's when they heard a shout of surprise as a hulking figure punched Gai who flew into the trees away from the clearing they were in. The man that arrived was seven feet tall with large muscles about the size of a bowling ball. He wore a tight black ripped sleeve shirt with ninja pants and had black eyes and hair. Aoi smirked "Ryou you arrived, keep the jounin busy I can take the two genin before killing the spy."

The spy was about to intervene when Gai appeared kicking Ryou who barely flinched. Aoi made his way towards the two boys as he drew his umbrella from his back calling out the same technique as before. The needles were easily batted away by Naruto who did seals and yelled out "Wind Style Jutsu: Great breakthrough!" The needles fell uselessly to the ground as Aoi growled before he was assaulted by Lee. Tenten and Neji seeing their fellow genin fighting a jounin tried harder to beat the genin they were fighting. Aoi dodged Lee's attacks but only barely as he drew out the thunder god sword and slashing at Lee. The blade's lightning energy caught Lee as he was electrocuted in lightning rings that surrounded his body. Aoi smirked as Lee yelled out in pain before throwing the boy away. "Lee!" Naruto yelled out rushing towards the boy before dodging a slash from Aoi. Naruto crouched under the blade and sent a kick that hit the man's stomach and caused him to skid back along the ground. Aoi was far too reliant on the blade and had no other skills. Naruto didn't see how the man was a jounin in the first place. Naruto finally reached Lee who groaned and sat up.

Gai had taken his weights off causing craters to form as they dropped to the ground. Ryou couldn't hit Gai once again as the man was too fast. Gai seen that he was barely doing any damage as the man just stood there taking the hits. Releasing the first gate for his technique Gai's skin turned red and his veins grew prominent along his skin as he was surrounded by a green aura. He had to end this quickly if he wanted to save his team. With Neji he had just finished beating his opponent when Tenten yelled out in pain as she was cut multiple times. Looking over at each of his teammates Neji decided to help out Tenten since Naruto believe it or not could probably take the man if he chose to. Neji in a burst of speed appeared before the Rain ninja before the genin could hurt Tenten anymore.

Aoi stood before the two other genin of the Konoha team as he raised his sword before bringing it down. There was a clang and sounds of sparks surprising Aoi who looked down. Lee was still on the ground sitting but the orange clad boy was gone and in his place was a sword. The weapon was that of a sword and hook with an orange handle and blue rope attached to a hook. Aoi's eyes widened in surprise as he was kicked back. Lee stood his sword at the ready as he did a release hand seal that caused multiple seals to appear around his body before disappearing. Aoi was now quite frightened, he didn't get a chance to think much more before he blinked and Lee was gone. With Tenten and Neji they had just finished the third genin from Rain and were able to witness Lee disappearing and reappearing behind Aoi. With Gai he too was finishing up his opponent by crushing the man's windpipe partially and knocking him out. Gai looked over to his genin to find Aoi's head rolling off his shoulders as his body crumpled to the ground the sword shutting off as it was dropped.

All of the people watched in horror except for Lee and Naruto who was still in his sword form as the body sprayed blood and twitched before slowly stopping. Lee stood up from the partial crouch he was in and flicked the blade cleaning it of blood. At that point the three genin from Rain woke up to see their beheaded jounin and made a hasty retreat before they received the same fate. Gai frowned as he noticed Lee not breaking down after killing for what he assumed was the first time also what worried him was that Naruto was nowhere to be seen. There was a flash of white light as the blade disappeared from Lee's hand and transformed into Naruto. Tenten, Neji and Gai were all gaping at the duo for what they just witnessed should have been impossible. Naruto walked over to the body pulling out a scroll as he took the head of Aoi and sealed it away before picking up the thunder god sword. Gai finally broke from his stupor and tied up Ryou who was still unconscious from being strangled. Gai walked over to their spy who was stammering slightly as he received the scroll.

Opening up the scroll the spy groaned before burning it. "It seems my identity was compromised and I'll be returning to Konoha with your team. We better go now before that genin team can tell any more Rain shinobi about what happened." Gai nodded and made quick work of getting his team to focus. Telling them that they will be returning to Konoha starting that very day the team went back to town and got all of their packs ready before heading out back to Konoha with two additional people.

* * *

Night time

They had already made it halfway back to Konoha before night fell. They had rushed to make it to the halfway mark without any breaks. The spy had removed his cloak to reveal a brown haired man with dull brown eyes. His name was Gekkou Hayate and the reason he was no help during the battle was because of the poison Aoi had hit him with previously. Gai had told them that the man was quite good with the blade that laid against his back. The man also seemed to have gained a permanent cough because of the poison but Naruto with the amount of medical knowledge he had made it not as prominent.

Hayate and Gai talked in hushed voices as they talked about what to do with Ryou. They already took the hulking man this far they might as well see what information the man could provide their T&amp;I. Ryou had his chakra sealed and was tied up with chakra enhanced rope. The man had not put up a fight since waking which made Hayate and Gai on edge. The genin were oblivious to the tension and went about their normal routine. After Naruto who was designated their cook finished the meal for them all went to take some food to the prisoner as Lee explained what Naruto was.

Opening up the tent that their prisoner was in Naruto's blue eyes landed on the man's black ones. Giving the man a disarming smile Naruto showed the plate of food before grabbing the fork and feeding the man. Ryou said nothing as he studied the pretty blonde in front of him as he ate. The boy had whisker marks on his cheeks that gave an exotic look to the boy's whole visage. After all the food was done Naruto got up to leave but stopped as a raspy low voice said "thank you." Turning around Naruto smiled at the man before leaving again as he could sense that the man was not all that the team thought he was. Returning he was met with looks of amazement which caused him to blush and hid behind Lee. Gai then told them to go to sleep as he and Hayate will share the shift for night. Before Lee and Naruto could go to sleep Gai entered the tent to talk to them about the first kill until they told him that it wasn't their first kill and about their own past. Agreeing to keep it quiet for now Gai left the tent and let the boys rest.

* * *

Morning.

Naruto woke up as the sun rose and left the tent to find Hayate on watch. Giving the man a smile Naruto started to cook up breakfast after giving Ryou some water under the watchful eyes of Hayate. Team 9 had all woken up by the time Naruto finished breakfast and ate silently. Packing up after eating the group started jumping once again through the trees Ryou being tied up on Gai's back. They had no problems the whole way back to the village which made them feel lucky. Arriving at the gate the guards looked at each other before letting them all in and the team made their way to the hokage office. The whole time they walked through the village they gained weird looks from the civilians.

Arriving at the office Hayato knocked on the office door gaining entry by a gravelly rasp voice saying "enter". Opening the door all could see the aging Hokage sitting behind his desk with piles upon piles of paperwork filling the top of the desk. Looking up the old man's eyes widen briefly before narrowing at the man Gai just flopped to the ground. Clearing his throat Gai went through an oral report on what happened on the mission making the man very proud of the team. When Gai got to the part where Naruto and Lee killed Aoi and collected his head and the weapons of the man he shifted his eyes towards the two before turning back. Finishing his report along with Hayate finishing his Hiruzen stayed silent going through all the information as he ideally puffed on his pipe. Pulling his pipe free from his mouth Hiruzen said "Good work all of you. You all will have a week of no missions before you all can return to doing missions. All of you are dismissed except for Lee and Naruto. Gai and Hayate take this man Ryou to the T&amp;I department before you rest."

The others on team 9 did as they were told and shuffled out of the office Gai once again carrying Ryou. Naruto and Lee both looked to the Hokage as the man stared back at them. Hiruzen finally spoke "You two will be able to collect the bounty on Aoi's head. It may not be very large but the extra money will be nice to have. Now you don't have to do it but I wish to have the sword of the thunder god given back to me so it may be locked agay once again. But, if one of you wishes to learn to use it then you may keep it." The hokage watched as the boys looked to each other and having a silent conversation with just looks. Nodding at each other they bowed to the hokage before asking if they could keep it. Hiruzen eyes sparked with interest as he gave them his permission and allowed them to leave. Turning around in his chair Hiruzen looked out towards the village as he thought of how powerful those two will end up fully being.

end.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello my readers. They will not spend the money right away and won't go to the hot springs. Now to the person who said "Fuck off you yaoi son of a bitch" I feel that you don't have to read the story at all. Also even if I don't warn it in the summery I do warn of Yaoi in my warning section before the beginning of the chapter. I apologize that you feel that way but I truly don't care and you can keep those types of comments to yourself. I apologize to the guest who feels this is a dry story with the way I'm writing. This was one of my first stories that were long and I already have done so many chapters with this same style of writing. I also don't know what other way I could possibly write it since first person point of view I don't seem to like. There also will be a time skip in this chapter. I have tried my best to think of things to add to take up a whole year in the story but couldn't think of any that ended up being good enough. So there is a whole year of time skip.

Rating: M

Pairings: LeeNaru, others undecided.

Warnings: Yaoi, Ooc Characters, Oc Characters, Mature Content, Blood, Violence.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Soul Eater.

Recap: Passing the genin exam Naruto and Lee are on team 9 with Neji and Tenten. After a month of being a team they are heading out on their first c-rank mission.

Chapter 12: Time skip and Chunin exam.

Naruto and Lee walked towards the Konoha academy along with their other two team mates. They were heading to the academy for the beginning of the chunin exams. Naruto couldn't believe that it's been a whole year since they've been a team. The year wasn't anything special, they trained more and did many more missions. They even were able to go on one B-rank mission after their fifth successful C-rank mission. They were lucky none of those missions ended up being missed ranked like the first c-rank mission.

Walking through the doors of academy team 9 walked up the steps until they reached a crowd of genin on the second floor being blocked entry into a room by two rough looking genin. Naruto tilted his head and looked to Lee and the others wondering if he was missing something. The paper said that they would find the room for the exams on the third floor not the second. Neji gently prodded them and tilted his head to the stairway off to the side and the team continued on figuring it was to cut down numbers.

They got halfway up the stairs before hearing an arrogant voice call out to the two in front of the fake room "This room is a fake. You used a genjutsu to make it seem like the third floor." Team 9 turned around to find a pale boy with black duck butt hair arrogantly staring at the two supposed genin. His teammates stood slightly behind him, the girl had long pink hair and green eyes, while the other boy had a bluish grey hair with brown eyes and bandages fully wrapped his right arm. Their names were Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sora. Sora was originally being trained by the monks of the fire temple but was taken to Konoha after Asuma who used to go there discovered the boy had a large amount of chakra. What many people didn't know was that he had some of the Kyuubi's dense chakra sealed within his body as a child and because of that it deformed his right arm and hand.

Many of the other genin looked over to him and whispered quietly to their teammates. Sasuke smirked as he threw a kick towards one of the disguised genin as the genin threw a punch towards Sasuke. Lee decided he wanted to show off a bit and stepped between the two and stopped the hits with just a finger. Sasuke's eyes widened as he found his foot completely stopped before falling back when Lee pushed on his foot. Standing up Lee walked back to his team not looking at anyone as he walked up the steps. Before Sasuke could move all the other genin moved to the stairway rushing to get to the starting point of the chunin exams. Sasuke followed as soon as he could but couldn't find the boy that stopped his kick.

* * *

With Team 9

Team 9 was currently in the room with the first test of the chunin exams. They stood against the east wall making sure that they were away from the other participants. Most of them were very hostile and released "KI" in waves. That's when there was a commotion by the entrance to the room as team 7 entered the room. The commotion was Sakura and Ino fighting over Sasuke. Team 9 watched as the rest of team 10 walked over to team 7 and then team 8 join up with team 7 as well, causing most of the genin here to look at the group. They were gaining the attention of all in the exams and that was not a good thing.

The group was then joined by a silver haired boy who introduced himself as Kabuto. Naruto and Lee narrowed their eyes as they could smell the scent of snake wafting from the boy. They were used to that smell thanks to fighting Medusa. This boy also knew way too much for a genin with all those cards on the genin's stats. Team 9 watched as the sound team attacked the boy for the comment of them being a week village. Kabuto thought he was safe from the attack because he had jumped back but his glasses broke and he threw up. Before the sound genin could attack again a large puff of smoke filled the room and a loud voice shouted "Shut up and sit down at the number given to you!"

The teams lined up and each member was given a different number that corresponds with a seat. Naruto got seat 20 and ended up by a sound ninja and a grass ninja. Lee ended up towards the front next to a fellow Konoha genin and the wall. Neji was placed towards the back of the room next to the window. Tenten was in the middle of the classroom by a fellow Konoha ninja. Passing out the written tests Ibiki yelled out the rules to them before starting the time for the exams. The genin started their tests without any further delay many of them getting the meaning of the test right away and started cheating.

Tenten used mirror to get her answer no one knowing how she was able to get them up there in the first place. Neji and Hinata lowered their heads and used their Byakugan being able to see through things and see the answers. Sasuke used his Sharingan to match the movements of another genin. Shikamaru used his intelligence to answer all the questions before using his shadow to help Choji answer his. Sakura was smart enough to answer the questions by herself but after finishing the answers she slumped forward along with Ino who used her mind transfer jutsu. The redhead from Suna used a sand eye while the one with makeup on his face used a puppet. Lee and Naruto both used their own intelligence to answer the questions. Kiba used his dog Akamaru to get the answers while Shino used his bugs. Sora was able to use some of his wind chakra to detect the movements of a person answering the questions. Any who were caught cheating were marked down by one of the chunin until five times they were caught and forced out failing.

An hour passed by quickly for those taking the exam as they were soon told "Put pencils down the exam is over!" All the genin did as they were told. "Now is the final question and a question that will determine if you will ever be able to move on to Chunin. Any team who fails this test will never be allowed to become a chunin in their life." This statement caused many of the genin to give up not wanting to ruin their team's' chances of going further along in rank. Ten teams gave up raising their hands high and apologizing to their teammates. Soon Ibiki looked out towards the rest of the genin making sure no more which to give up. He then smiled and said "you all pass" causing many of the genin shock as they didn't think it would be so easy.

Before Ibiki could talk any more a ball of cloth broke through the window and pinned against the wall blocking Ibiki. The banner read "The sexiest and most dangerous kunoichi of Konoha". A woman with purple spiky hair and wearing revealing clothes such as a tan trench coat with fishnet shirt underneath and a bra appeared in front of the banner. She looked out at the group of remaining genin and laughed holding her gut. The genin watched as the woman complained about how there were so many of them before telling them all where the next part of the exams will be held.

The genin followed the woman through the window until they arrived at a large fence blocking a dark forest that seemed to scream danger to most of their senses. Many of the genin squirmed in discomfort as Anko, the name she introduced herself as, explained what their mission was in this part of the exam. The mission was simple as could be, collect one of each type of scroll and head to the tower located in the middle of the forest known as "the forest of death". They were then given forms that stated that Konoha was not responsible for the death of the genin when in the forest.

Handing in their form Team 9 obtained an earth scroll and the gate number that they will start at. They quickly and quietly came up with a plan of attack once they entered the forest. They finally decided on the formation that would be best suited for them. Neji would be in the front using his byakugan and Lee will be a few steps behind him. Naruto and Tenten would then have the rear as they had more support abilities. Once the horned sound and the gate opened team 9 rushed through going at high speed.

Jumping through the trees Team 9 soon came to a halt as Neji stuck his fist up. Neji turned around and started to whisper "A team of Iwa genin to our left incoming fast. Two males and one female, female's chakra is low as well as one of the male's as the other male has at least jounin reserves." They quickly hid as the team arrived in the clearing that team 9 set up an ambush. As the Iwa genin jumped into the clearing they were caught in a genjutsu created by Naruto. Tenten jumped high in the air pulling a scroll out and releasing thousands of Kunai down onto the unsuspecting genin below. The kunoichi and the love chakra level Shinobi were able to escape the fate at their bigger member who looked like a pincushion now.

The female kunoichi went berserk and started to attack Tenten out of rage with a kunai. Before the other male could stop his teammate he was knocked out and he dropped to the ground with a thud. Lee stood behind where the boy was standing his fist extended to show he knocked the Iwa genin unconscious. Neji easily took the Kunoichi down with his gentle fist. She dropped to the ground unable to move as she panted for breath. Naruto walked over to the large genin and took a heaven scroll from his pack. Signalling to his teammates they left the clearing not wanting to stay there any longer.

* * *

Two days later

It's been three days now into the exams. Neji and Tenten watched as Lee and Naruto decimated a team of sound genin who were trying to kill Sasuke. Lee easily scooped Sakura up as the boy named Zuko used sound waves to crush much of the area. Naruto was on the boy in a second the blade of the thunder god out and captured him in rings of lightning chakra. The other two sound genin Kin and Dosu were about to interfere when a dark evil power made itself known. Looking over to the tree that they were battling in front of the group saw Sasuke standing there his curse seal spread across his shoulder, neck and face. Sasuke looked towards Sakura and asked who hurt her.

Sakura pointed toward Zuko but Sasuke took it as Naruto. Sasuke disappeared in a burst of speed before he appeared behind Naruto and almost grabbed a hold of his arms if it weren't for Lee. "Dynamic Entry!" Lee yelled out as he kicked Sasuke across the face sending him flying. The boy landed on his feet skidding along the ground because of the force. Naruto used his sword to throw Zuko who passed out towards his teammates who left their scroll and ran for it. Lee and Naruto now stood side by side as they faced off against a cursed Sasuke.

End


End file.
